


How to Cure Flu In Three Easy Steps

by Kanarek13



Category: White Collar
Genre: GIF set, Gen, H/C bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 23:43:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7409833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanarek13/pseuds/Kanarek13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Cross-post: </b><br/>  <a href="http://kanarek13.tumblr.com/post/146958089672/title-how-to-cure-flu-in-three-easy-steps-fandom">Tumblr</a></p><p> </p><p><b>A/N:</b> First of the gifsets I'm planning on making to fill some squares on my card :P Kicking it off with poor, poor sick Peter and Mozzie's wonder bee stuff :P</p><p>This fills the <i><b>medication</b></i> square on my <a href="http://kanarek13.livejournal.com/36887.html">H/C Bingo card</a> \o/</p>
    </blockquote>





	How to Cure Flu In Three Easy Steps

**Author's Note:**

> **Cross-post:**  
>  [Tumblr](http://kanarek13.tumblr.com/post/146958089672/title-how-to-cure-flu-in-three-easy-steps-fandom)
> 
>  
> 
>  **A/N:** First of the gifsets I'm planning on making to fill some squares on my card :P Kicking it off with poor, poor sick Peter and Mozzie's wonder bee stuff :P
> 
> This fills the _**medication**_ square on my [H/C Bingo card](http://kanarek13.livejournal.com/36887.html) \o/

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
